the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SinnerOfRandomness/The Twelve Forces: Part One
''Links: Story Description '' '' '' Mara’s P.O.V Telekinesis Before Earth “Guys, you shouldn’t be doing this!” I yelled at my eleven siblings. I was basically the mother out of the twelve of us. I was the one who always helped MAMA keep my siblings under control. But without MAMA… “Eddie! No stomping on the ground! Can’t you see you made a crack across probably all of Isis!?” I screamed. “You’re not MAMA, Mara.” Jerome whispered in my ear, appearing out of nowhere. The hairs on my skin stood up in surprise. Then he vanished, appearing next to our major troublemaker brother, Alfie. “You can’t control us!” Alfie yelled creating a phoenix out of flames in the air with his arms, just like his symbol. My only sibling with a little common sense was Fabian. He sometimes helped MAMA and I control the others, but he mainly keeps to himself. He has a bit of social anxiety and depression. Or maybe he’s just completely flustered, which, I can’t blame him. We’re supposed to stand around and protect the very powerful Tree of Life from any harm, which hasn’t happened in two hundred sixty-seven centuries. We weren’t even born yet. MAMA was a young teenager. Protecting the Tree is an honor that we must cherish, but the others think it’s boring and they don’t take it too seriously. It’s also flustering just watching these morons go chaotic with their powers. This has turned into an everyday thing now too. MAMA is getting more and more annoyed everyday. Fabian controls lightning. In order to control his power correctly, he has to wear a ring with his symbol on it. His power could be deadly if used incorrectly. He’s so paranoid about making a mistake that he only wears the ring when he needs to use his powers. He always carries it around, of course, though. He doesn’t want anyone to take it. So quiet and paranoid… I’m glad he isn’t like the others. Another sibling who rarely gets physically involved in the chaos is Nina. And I’m glad about that. If she played with her power, time control, everyday, we’d all be in danger. She does occasionally play around with it, but not really. Instead she chants the others on as I try to calm them down. “That was so cool, Alfie! Show me it again!” She yelled, glaring at me evilly. Nina and I have never gotten along. Ever. Everyone else just loves to cause chaos. Joy freezes everything in sight so she can show off her ice skating skills to everyone. When I tell her not to do that, she whines and yells that I’m “crushing her dreams” that “the planet is her ice rink to practice becoming a pro ice skater” and that I’m “a hater”. Patricia is… stubborn. When I tell her to stop flooding Isis, she comes over to me, makes a huge ball of water, and smashes it onto my head. Then she proceeds to do what she was doing. Mick likes to jump off of buildings and scare civilians into thinking he committed suicide. I tell him not to scare people like that and not to joke around about such a serious topic, but instead of stopping, he pushes me off of a building then flies to the bottom before I crash to the ground so that he can catch me. Do you know how frightening that is? Willow can’t joke around with her power because there’s nothing to really play with. She heals. That’s it. She overuses her power on plants and animals though, wasting her energy and making her exhausted. Which isn’t good because if one of our idiot siblings gets hurt, she won’t be able to heal them. Amber uses the sun’s light and it’s energy to make balls of light and throw them at me when I correct her about using electricity instead of natural light, like she was taught to do. Basically being a smartass. KT isn’t too much of an issue, but she’s a pushover. If one of the siblings tells her to create a tornado or hurricane or to stop wind itself, she’ll do it with no question. For example, Mick always asks- more like commands her to create a wicked tornado so that he can surf it. She does it instantly. If I tell her no, she won’t, but right after if someone tells her yes, she will. It’s like the girl can’t make decisions for herself, so the others take advantage. Eddie controls the ground. Earthquakes, cracks on the planet, the majority of them are caused by Eddie and his immaturity. If I tell him to stop, he’ll just stomp around causing damage to Isis’ inner core. Alfie is the jokester/prankster among us along with Jerome. Fire and teleportation are a deadly duo when two bozos control it. What’s my power you ask? I move things without touching it. Telekinesis, they call it. The others always urge me to join them in the chaos, but they don’t want me to join. They just want my power. That’s why I follow MAMA’s orders instead of goofing off. Because I’m never truly invited. ♚♚ I’d given up for the day. No one was listening, I’d been injured enough. I went to the Tree of Life for energy, privacy, silence, and bliss. When I got there, I saw Fabian standing there in front of it. His face said something was wrong. “Hey…” I said, my voice sounding stressed. “You sound like you were beat up.” He said calmly, not looking away from the Tree. “I was… Mick threw me off of the highest mountains on Isis today… my heart is still pounding. When Mick caught me at the bottom Patricia dumped water on me and Joy freezed it on my face. I still have ice on me.” I complained. I felt like I could really rant to him and not get judged. He’s my only sibling I can really trust. “Don’t let them treat you like that, Mara.” He said, finally looking at me. He seemed concerned for me. “You believe I let them? It’s not like I can stop them anyways. MAMA never taught me how to lift large objects like cars to throw at them. It would also help if I knew how to lift people too…” I trailed off. “It’s MAMA’s job to train us from birth to age one hundred. We’re one hundred seventeen now, Mara. We have to train ourselves.” Fabian said. “Do you train?” I asked. “Of course. When I’m not here protecting the Tree, I’m by the ocean, practicing. Unfortunately, I don’t get to do it often because these morons don’t know how to act. It’s… distracting.” He explained. “I’d wish they’d mature. We’re not little kids anymore.” I sighed. Fabian went back to looking at the Tree. His eyes widened. “What is it?” I asked. “The Tree... this isn’t the Tree…” He said nervously. “WHAT?!” I screamed. “T-t-this is a fake copy! THERE AREN’T ANY ROOTS!” He screamed. “OH MY GOD! WE HAVE TO TELL THE OTHERS!” I yelled. We both ran to where all the others were. “Guys! Something bad has happened!” I cried. Joy laughed and threw a snowball at me. “Shut up, goodie two shoes!” She snickered. Fabian put on his ring and stomped the ground. The clear sky quickly disappeared and changed into black clouds. He lifted his hand up and lightning began to appear all over the place. “THE TREE IS GONE YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!” He screamed. His voice boomed off of the buildings and rang in everyone’s eardrums. His voice was as loud as thunder. His voice was thunder. “T-t-the tree?” KT stuttered. “Ha! Impossible.” Eddie laughed. Fabian’s ring had sparks coming off of it as he aggressively clenched his hands. “Does it look like I’m joking, you fool?” He snapped. Eddie’s cocky smirk turned into a frown. “I see the Tree from here! What are you talking about?!” Patricia yelled. Jerome suddenly appeared in front of us. “What are you talking about? I just looked and it’s right there!” Jeromesaid. “It’s mimicry. A copy. A rootless copy. The entire reason why the Tree is sacred is because of the power in it’s roots. Why don’t you go transport your ass over there again and look!” I yelled. Jerome blinked and stepped back. They’d never seen me like this before. He vanished, leaving a black fog behind him. “What if they’re telling the truth?” Alfie asked the others. “Why would we lie about something like this?!” I yelled. “To get us to stop being rowdy.” “Oh that’d be lovely if you, oh, I don’t know, GREW UP, but we both know it’ll never happen so why even try? Mara has faith that there’s a little maturity in you people deep down,” Fabian snapped. “But I don’t.” He finished. Nobody said anything after that, as Fabian apparently offended them. Jerome appeared before us again. “I-i-i-it’s true… we… we… WHY WEREN’T YOU TWO LOOKING AFTER THE TREE IF WE’RE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?!” Jerome screamed. Fabian couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Is it really up to Mara and I to protect the Tree? If you’re out having a good time, why can’t we? I didn’t know that it was up to two forces to protect the sacred Tree of Life. Correct me if I’m wrong, because obviously I am, but weren’t twelve forces made to protect the Tree? Not two forces and ten childish morons?” Fabian said, sarcasm bleeding off of his words like a cut. “What are we going to do?!” Patricia cried, ignoring Fabian’s insults. I crossed my arms with annoyance. “I guess you’ll have to figure that out on your own, I’m done doing everything for you and being treated like crap.” I said. And with that said, Fabian and I turned around and began to head for home. “Wait! Don’t tell MAMA!” Nina yelled. “Why not? She needs to know.” Fabian asked. She came over, running, placing herself in front of us. “What? Are you gonna block us now?” I asked. “No. But listen, MAMA absolutely cannot know. She’ll think you both are just as guilty as us.” Nina explained. “We aren’t dumb, Nina. It’s our responsibility, so we’ll certainly be in deep shit. But you idiots? It’s your responsibility too. You’re just afraid of the consequences aren’t you?” Fabian asked. “There’s nothing wrong with being afraid.” “Well it’s certainly being cowardly.” I said. “Well, there’s one way we can make sure they don’t tell MAMA.” Eddie said nervously. I gulped, unlike Fabian who scoffed. “What are you going to do? Build walls around us with the ground?” He laughed. Suddenly the ground began to shake as pebbles bounced. Before I could run, rock walls higher than buildings rose around Fabian and I. Dust, pebbles, and dirt blew into our faces, making us choke uncontrollably. “What the fuck?!” Fabian screamed. We both began to pound on the walls but it was no use. It only injured our fists. I noticed that the walls were soundproof. I couldn’t hear anything outside of our rock prison. I wonder if they could hear us though. Lightning began to go crazy, smashing itself onto the ground unnaturally, rapidly. “Calm down.” I said quietly in a soothing voice. I don’t want Fabian being batshit crazy and accidentally zapping me with lightning while I’m trying to think of a plan. Fabian took his ring off. The lightning disappeared. “Sorry.” “There’s two options I can think of right now. Well, actually, three. One, I can try to use all of my brain power to attempt to lift the wall. Two, you can try to zap a wall with lightning and see if it makes any progress. Or three, we climb up it.” I explained. All use our strength. Powers. Fabian sighed. “I’ll try to zap it first.” He said taking his ring out and putting it back on his right hand’s ring finger. “Get as far away as possible.” He said. “Why?” I asked. I’ve always thought his power was fascinating. I wanted to get a closer look at him using it. “Unless you want to be in danger of being electrocuted… move.” He said. I went as far away from him as I could which was about ten feet. I guess I could get a distance observance. He aimed his hands to the opposite wall I clinged onto. Sparks began to fall of his palms onto the ground. Then, suddenly, powerful strikes of lightning came forced out of his hands. It hit the wall so hard the whole cell began to shake. Pebbles and dust fell onto my head into my hair, eyes, and mouth. I choked as my eyes watered, looking away from Fabian in attempt to regain myself again. After I stopped crying and choking uncontrollably, I looked at Fabian, still blasting lightning at the wall. I noticed his breathing became dangerously heavy. His energy was rapidly draining. “DON’T PUSH YOURSELF!” I yelled to him over the sound of crumbling walls and powerful, deadly lightning. If we have to climb, he’s not gonna have enough energy to pull himself up. It looked like he barely had enough energy to keep breathing. Suddenly the walls stopped shaking and the lightning disappeared as Fabian fell backwards. “Fabian!” I yelled running over to him. He was unconscious. He overdid himself. I noticed his ring slid off of his finger onto the ground. I picked it up and looked at it more closely. The ring was silver. The whole thing was in the shape of a scorpion. A vicious one, at that. It’s stinger was in the shape of a lightning bolt. Out of curiousity, I slid it onto my right ring finger. It was too big. Still, it looked pretty cool. “MAMA gave that to me because I was the worst at controlling my power. It helps a lot, honestly.” Fabian suddenly said. I jumped. “How did you regain consciousness so fast?!” I asked. He shrugged and sat up. I handed him his ring back. “You’re not mad at me for holding it?” I asked. “No. If Jerome or Alfie or some other boxo took it, I would be mad, but I know when curiosity gets the better of you, you won’t be an idiot like them.” He said. I smiled. “Well… I guess I should try to levitate it?” I asked. “If lightning at its most powerful couldn’t make a dent, I don’t think your power would work. Sometimes I do wish MAMA would still train us…” He sighed. “You said it yourself, MAMA teaches us from birth until we’re one hundred. We’re one hundred seventeen now. It’s my fault I try to correct the others instead of practicing and protecting the Tree. At least the others explore their powers and have fun with them. We, on the other hand, can’t.” I said, “What they’re doing is wrong. No, having fun isn’t horrible, but they’ve been having fun for seventeen years now. Twenty four seven. They’ve gone overboard.” He said. “We’ve gone underboard. Is it wrong that I want to have fun too? I want to levitate cars and throw them at things. I want to lift up people so that I can DEFEND myself. I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING CELL!!!” I screamed. “That would have been an excellent time to unleash your power and attempt to lift the wall. I read that when you’re full of jealousy and rage your powers are at their strongest.” Fabian said calmly. “Jealousy? Are you losing it? Me? Jealous? HAHAHAHA OF WHAT?” I asked. Truth was, I was jealous. I was jealous of a bunch of people. I was jealous of the others for being able to go wild and have fun. I was jealous of Jerome for having a cooler brain power than me. I was jealous of Fabian for having such an amazing, powerful, important power. I was jealous of him for being way smarter than me. I was jealous of everyone because of...how they could control their powers. They made their powers something so strong. I can barely lift a table. I’m useless in battle. I’m useless in everything, I can’t even lift a damn wall to save myself and my brother. “You’re jealous because the others advanced with their powers, and you did not.” Fabian said as if he read my mind. “You advanced too.” I frowned sitting next to him, both of us leaning on the wall. “Mara, without my ring, I’d be a fucking mess. Why do you think I’m so paranoid about wearing the ring all of the time? You’re more advanced than I am. A little child is more advanced than I am.” He said. I put my head on his shoulder, exhausted from this whole day. “Do you think Patricia would be dumb enough to fill this cell up with water?” He asked. “Nah, she’s got a creepy obsession with Eddie. She’ll leave us in here dry. Besides, I can’t swim.” I said. He laughed. “Well I can swim, so I’d have to drag you up to the top.” “I’d be freakishly heavy underwater. I’d be the anchor, you’d be the sinking ship.” I said. “I beg to differ.” “Do you really want to have this conversation with me? Because we’ll go on for hours. Or should I say, I will because you wouldn’t be able to handle it.” “Are you challenging me, mother Mara?” Fabian asked. I smirked. ---- I hope you enjoyed <3 [the monster. it's a bitch on the body, but damn do you fly.] 21:40, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts